Kitsuneko345
Kitsuneko345 is a 16 year old MYM participant living in California. He competed in MYM 2, 3, and 4. Before MYM Super Smash Bros. Kitsuneko345 first found out about Smash when he friend to a neighbor's birthday party. He liked it to say the least, getting the game soon after. He mainly played Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Luigi in the games. * Jigglypuff * Kirby * Luigi Melee Era Kitsuneko then got Melee as soon as possible. Due to not having Internet access and not buying a guidebook, he didn't know of the new characters in the game and didn't get the other characters until 2004. He considers Jigglypuff as his best character, but he's fond of playing Mewtwo as well. * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo Brawl Era When Kitsuneko heard of Brawl, he got interested with the new game. Having Internet access, He was always checking the updates during midnight. This is also how he found out about Smash World Forums, lurking there for a few months before joining on December 2006. Kitsuneko now mains three characters (Zelda, Falco, and Ness) but enjoys playing Ivysaur. * Zelda * Falco * Ness * Ivysaur Make Your Move Make Your Move 2.0 Kitsuneko's first post in MYM was reserving for the sumo wrestler Pokemon, Hariyama. It was well received once finished, but it took some bribery in his part. Due to it being a friendly competition, he didn't put much detail into it, only doing that in his specials. He then proceeded to create Skarmory, but it was barely noticed to the public. His third moveset was Dimentio, but Kitsuneko marks this as his worst moveset, as he never played the games. He was surprised though, when Hariyama got 38th place in the contest. * Hariyama (38th place) * Skarmory * Dimentio Make Your Move 3.0 Kitsuneko then started to make Plusle and Minun completely from scratch, starting on the first day of MYM 3's release and finishng in three days, being well received for the most part for its special ability. He then proceeded to create Ouendan (well known in the US as the model of Elite Beat Agents), but decided against it due to the crazy ideas and lack of a backbone. Deciding that Ouendan was not going to be finished, he used that space to create Delibird instead. Delibird was the last Moveset Finished in the contest, but Kitsuneko respected KingK.Rool's wishes of letting Headless Horseman be the last moveset posted by only giving a link to Delibird. Both P&M and Delibird got in the top 50 (10th and 31st, respectively). * Plusle and Minun (10th place) * Delibird (31st place) Make Your Move 4 Kitsuneko's current role in MYM 4 is a welcomer and friend to newcomers in MyM. He still makes movesets, but he slates that he won't do any Pokemon this time around and is instead doing the Ace Attorney series, preferably the fourth game. He has already made Apollo Justice and Klavier Gavin. He is now working on Ema Skye. * Apollo Justice * Klavier Gavin * Ema Skye (working on) Make Your Move 5 Kitsuneko has said that he will be participating in the fifth installment of MYM. He slated to make 4 movesets, with one from the Ace attorney series, two from the Pokemon series, and one secret moveset. However, the name of the moveset is so obscure, that Kitsuneko posted the name of it already ("MARKERS") and people don't know who (or what) it is. * Trucy Wright * Drifblim * 4th Generation Pokemon Trainer (Chimchar, Grotle, and Empoleon) * "MARKERS" Trivia * Kitsuneko345's name origin is from the combination of the japanese words fox (kitsune) and cat (neko), as well as the first pattern in the Pythagreon Theroem (345). * Kitsuneko writes in cursive and is half-filipino. * Kitsuneko is usually called Kits in MYM. He finds it funny since Kits means a group of young foxes. * Kit's favorite moveset of his in MYM is Delibird and Klavier Gavin, as he had the most fun with both of them. Kits considers his worst moveset as Dimentio, because he never played his only known game and was basically asked by his cousin. * Excluding MYM 4, Kit's second entry in every contest he has participated in is a flying type Pokemon. * Kit's personality is varied depending if he made a moveset recently. If he didn't, He usually is a friendly person, especially to newcomers. Once he does make a moveset though, he will usually require 5 comments, usually spamming links to the character 'til the requirements are met. Category:MYMers